


To the Emperor's Satisfaction

by ZestyPepsi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Quackity, Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Don't worry, Dream Smp, Fingerfucking, Horny Schlatt, Just spit, M/M, Marking, No Lube, Office Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Quackity is his bitch, Quackity wants it, Rough Sex, Very horny Schlatt, ass eating, top schlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZestyPepsi/pseuds/ZestyPepsi
Summary: “Quackity.” Schlatt's piercing red irises stared over at his Vice President, hands folded and fingers neatly intertwined on his dark oak desk. The younger male glanced over, the dark voice nearly surprising him as he put his hands to his side.“Yes, Schlatt?”“You're my Vice President now, Quackity. Do you know what that means?” The goat hybrid's lips formed a sinister smirk, eyes showing longing as it was almost as if he were staring at the young man through his clothing, imagining what he looked like underneath as he bit his lip. He watched as Quackity shook his head, rather curious of what his Emperor's next sentence may be.“It means you now live to satisfy me, Quackity. Come, let me show you what you're capable of.”
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 49
Kudos: 1033





	To the Emperor's Satisfaction

Ever since the election, Schlatt had absolutely everything a man in this world could want. There was something satisfying about climbing his way to the top after being banned from Manberg and removing Wilbur from _his_ rightful place amongst these people. But with the absolute power that came with running a country also came the undeniable stress that weighed upon the ram hybrid's shoulders. A huff of obvious irritation settled into his bones, sitting up in his desk chair as he listened to his people work “willingly” outside, rebuilding and expanding Manberg's walls. 

His Vice President, Quackity, stood by his side barely looking over as Schlatt found himself staring. The brunette lifted his hands to readjust the gray beanie found on his head, disheveling the visible curly locks on the outside. Schlatt continued to study him, a rather heinous idea finding its way to his head. 

“Quackity.” Schlatt's piercing red irises stared over at his Vice President, hands folded and fingers neatly intertwined on his dark oak desk. The younger male glanced over, the dark voice nearly surprising him as he put his hands to his side. 

“Yes, Schlatt?” 

“You're my Vice President now, Quackity. Do you know what that means?” The goat hybrid's lips formed a sinister smirk, eyes showing longing as it was almost as if he were staring at the young man through his clothing, imagining what he looked like underneath as he bit his lip. He watched as Quackity shook his head, rather curious of what his Emperor's next sentence may be. 

“It means you now live to satisfy me, Quackity. Come, let me show you what you're capable of.”

Quackity's cheeks dusted themselves in a dark shade of crimson, dirty thoughts of his President slithering their way into his brain like some sort of poisonous snake. He cleared his throat and eyed Schlatt, shaking away that scene he imagined in his head. “Yes, Schlatt.” he complied without any hesitation, black dress shoes gently pounding against the cobble floor as he now stood directly by the older man's side. 

Schlatt didn't find that good enough, however, moistening his lips as he gently grabbed Quackity's hips, rolling back his chair and suddenly moving him in front of it. “Schlatt—!” the Vice President squeaked out in surprise, feeling the taller man stand up behind him and bend him over the pristine desk. His cheeks were absolutely burning up against the wood, hands finding the edge and grabbing onto it, dull fingernails digging into the furniture. He turned his head enough to see the hybrid hover over his smaller figure, breath stuttering in his throat as he could feel blood rush between his legs. 

The ram hybrid lowered his head and brushed his lips against Quackity's ear, feeling him shiver from the feeling of hot air against the shell of it. “It takes more than standing there and looking pretty to satisfy me, Quackity. You know that, don't you?” he whispered seductively, slender fingers slipping into the hem of Quackity's black suit pants. The man nodded slowly at first, unable to get his train of thought to halt on the tracks. He wasn't protesting or moving, or even making any noises of complaint. As a matter of fact he was getting hard from the feeling of his Emperor's clothed chest pressed against his back and pinning him against his desk with absolutely nowhere to run. 

His pants were slowly slipped down his thighs as if Schlatt was giving him a chance to say something before he went too far.

“Quackity, who knew you could be such a filthy slut, huh? I've barely even touched you and you're all ready trembling like a leaf.” Schlatt taunted the boy as his large hand slid between Quackity's legs, softly cupping his clothed sack and running his thumb against the soft skin of his scrotum. A mewl escaped Quackity, his beanie slowly falling off his head and onto the desk, not even bothering to pick it up.

“Schlatt... Schlatt, why—” Quackity tried to speak, so desperately he did before his balls were once again gently squeezed, dark brown orbs staring at his boss as his mouth went agape, a loud exhale creating condensation on the desk. The absolute shit-eating smirk Schlatt had on his face as he stared down at Quackity sent the younger man for a loop, length now completely hard in his dark gray boxers. 

“You protest, but you're rock hard for me Quackity.” He tsked before slowly letting the poor man's sensitive genitals go, sitting back down in his chair and rolling up closer to him. Quackity didn't move, absolute embarrassment preventing him from doing so. Precum soaked a small section of his underwear where his tip rested, barely lifting himself up to try and get a look at his boss. “Pull them down, let me see.” Schlatt demanded, an aroused Quackity jumping with surprise at the sudden and direct request- no, _demand_.

His thumbs hooked onto the hem and began to pull them down, tanned asscheeks slowly being exposed to the open air. They were rather round, something Schlatt had noticed many times before every time he found himself standing behind his wonderful Vice President. Soon enough they were down to his thighs, the impatient and rather aroused Emperor pulling them down completely to Quackity's ankles. With his cock now exposed and free, it hung at around five inches, perfectly average for a male as well as dripping with clear precum. Something about staring at Quackity's most private places while he was completely clothed gave Schlatt an almost everwhelmig sense of power and control. 

He slipped his thumbs between Quackity's ass and grabbed the flesh, spreading his cheeks apart and staring at the tan hole that slowly winked at him in excitement, the small submissive whining and hiding his face against the wooden desk. His knees trembled and threatened to give out, suddenly letting out a yelp when Schlatt buried his face between his ass, tongue poking and prodding at the rim of his hole. His goatee scratched at his perineum, making the younger male squirm and shake. 

“S-Schlatt, no... That's gross, fuck, st _ahh-hah_...” he was at a loss for words as a skilled tongue flicked against his hole, body tensing up rather quickly. Schlatt's own dick was beginning to grow irritatingly erect as he taunted and teased his submissive little underling with his tongue, not daring pushing his tongue inside just yet. He pulled back and spat on the moist ring of muscle to make this a little easier down the line, snickering as he pressed his lips against Quackity's left cheek, kissing and suckling on the beautiful skin before biting down harshly, barely breaking skin and causing the little piglet in front of him to squeal. Licking the newfound wound, Schlatt then gave it a kiss as if it would make the stinging pain go away. Or rather to taunt. 

Then he dove in, skilled tongue pushing into the man's tight hole and making his knees buckle. A single tear of pain from the bite and forced pleasure his body endured fell down his cheek and onto the desk, mouth hanging slack as he was tongue fucked by his boss. Soon enough, when that tongue explored the entrance of his tunnel, he felt a finger press against the rim, suddenly sliding itself inside with little resistance. The brunette's entire body shuddered as it went up to the knuckle almost immediately and, combined with Schlatt's tongue as the appendage moved in and out of him, the noises the younger man was making were downright obscene and sexy.

Another finger was soon added, Schlatt spitting upon his hole once again before pushing them inside, spreading them apart and scissoring him to perfection. The hybrid stood up and pressed his chest against Quackity's back once more, free hand gently grabbing the man underneath the chin and forcing their eyes to meet. Quackity looked absolutely beautiful with that filthy mouth of his not able to form coherent words, simply laying open as lustful brown eyes stared back at him. 

“Are you going to cum just from this, _Quackity_?” His name rolled off of his tongue in a venomous tone, almost like he was either encouraging him or shaming him for feeling this good from having two fingers in his ass. The Vice President reluctantly nodded, a thumb brushing against his bottom lip. “I want to see your face as you cum from fucking yourself on my fingers.”

The moment Schlatt stopped moving his fingers, Quackity took the hint and began to slowly move his hips back and forward, following the President's instruction and earning him and approved smile. He was so close, so desperately close. His orgasm was pooling in his gut and ready to burst out of him, eyes going half-lidded as he panted. “Schlatt, Schlatt... s- _sir-!~_ ” Those two fingers curled downward inside his rectum and fucked into his prostate, the poor young man seeing stars as his vision filled with specs of white while he threw his head back, streams of cum shooting out onto the floor underneath the desk.

He threw his head forward, moans and little mewls leaking into the sex filled air as Schlatt made sure to completely empty him, slender fingers rubbing generously across his sensitive prostate. “Good boy, Quackity, good boy.” he allowed a hint of laughter to follow his words, tantalizingly slowly removing his fingers from inside his shivering associate. If it wasn't for the desk below him, Quackity would have collapsed by now. “I say... good behavior deserves an award, hmm?” Wet fingers gilded down his tan back as Schlatt let go of his head and sat up, unbuckling his pants and unzipping them, clean hand rubbing against the large bulge in his dress pants. He was absolutely ready to not let that stretched hole go to waste. 

Though the only issue was that they didn't exactly prepare for this event in their rather boring day, so saliva will have to do for lubrication. Until it gets spread around enough he'll have to move rather slow. 

How annoying. 

Sliding his six and a half inch length out from the slit in his boxers, a sigh of relief was immediately released into the air as he stroked his shaft with his wet fingers, delicately teasing himself before pressing the head against Quackity's entrance. The smaller man gasped softly as the hard tip was pressed against him, now more afraid than anything. More thick saliva was spat onto him, leaving a trail down his crack until it hit his hole. Impatient fingers grabbed Quackity's hips and dug his nails into him, the Emperor giving an animalistic growl as he pushed the head inside, immediately being squeezed by the submissive Vice President's tunnel. 

“Mmm... Fuck, even after that you're still so tight.” Schlatt snickered as he felt the young man tremble from his words and his new-found sensitivity, his own penis growing hard once again as the impatient dom pushed in deeper, tip rubbing gently against his prostate. Considering Schlatt's size it would take some maneuvering to hit it dead on, so torturing Quackity by slowly rubbing up against it— edging him, was enough. Being able to feel the young man shiver beneath his powerful touch was much more than enough. Schlatt pulled his length back out slowly, soon shoving it back inside to hit a little bit deeper, making his sweet bottom moan without much warning. He did it again and again, feeling Quackity tighten so much to the point it became painful. 

A hand came up to gently stroke the side of Quackity's neck, rising up to his cheek and forcing a soft whimper from him, finding that this helped him relax rather well. God if this wasn't a stress reliever then Schlatt didn't know what was, but this felt absolutely amazing. He didn't give a warning as he completely pushed inside with only the tiniest bit of resistance, taking advantage of his lover's relaxed state. Quackity's back arched and he suddenly let out the most beautiful sound Schlatt has ever heard, listening as Quackity gasped out his name, tears falling slowly down his cheeks as the pain sunk in. 

However, with little time left before his own orgasm, Schlatt didn't waste it. He leaned forward and reached between his Vice President's legs, pumping his hot dick as he fucked into him at a quick rhythmic pace. Quackity wasn't able to hold back his sobs as he moaned out for Schlatt, calling him, praising him as if he were a God. Overstimulated and still being used by his boss, Quackity tossed his head onto the table and nearly fell over then and there. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the office, the desk itself beginning to creak. 

_“Hnnmm_... Fuck babe, shit you're so good for me. Call my name, scream it to the fuckin’ heavens.” 

“Yes sir, yes sir! Schlatt, Schlatt, I can't hold it... Fuck, sir-!” Quackity had became a babbling mess as he drooled shamelessly against the desk and rutted into the Emperor's hand like a horny bitch, being sent over the edge as the ram hybrid moaned into his ear, nibbling and biting onto the cartilage as he filled up Quackity's insides with little shame. The feeling of the President's cum... Schlatt's cum pooling inside of him suddenly made the smaller male scream out in bliss, nothing but a breathless gasp and tightening walls being the indication that he came weakly for the second time.

Schlatt stayed inside of his beautiful associate, nails running down the smaller man's clothed sides as he rested against the desk, laying in his own sweat, drool, and tears. Soon enough he pulled out, cum slowly seeping out of Quackity's stretched out hole and down his thighs, leaving the smaller man with the need to be full again, to feel _full_. He tried to sit up only to be scooped up in Schlatt's arms, being sat on his lap as the Emperor sat in his seat. He wrapped Quackity's legs around his waist and held the man close, slipping his hands up his back and dragging his nails across clear tan skin. 

“You've done everything I asked today, Quackity. Go ahead, rest... You did well.” 

Quackity's soft and exhausted brown eyes slowly fluttered as his rim twitched and pushed out more semen from him onto the dom's pants, earning the cutest and softest of whimpers for Schlatt's ears. He laid his head on Schlatt's shoulder and closed his eyes, smiling wide and nuzzling his nose into the older man's neck. The ram hybrid hummed as he lulled his submissive beauty to sleep, planning on transferring him to his own King sized bed to rest outside the view of the public once he succeeded. 

If this was the benefit of running a country, Schlatt didn't want it any other way.

“...Thank you, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. Wow, this fic gained a lot more attention than I thought it would. Because of this, I must make it clear that if I find that someone has told one of the CCs about this, I will have to private it to registered users only. Although this is purely based on their Dream SMP sonas, they are still inspired by the CCs themselves and therefore should not end up being sent to them or mentioned during streams.
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoyed the fic. Please consider following my Twitter Zesty_Pepsii for updates and fanfic drabbles (NSFW).


End file.
